


摇光

by cinnabary



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 如师如父，背德沉沦。Harry死里逃生后两人互相纠缠占有以获取安全感的故事。*这一生他跌宕于生死之间，爱与恨都以死亡收尾，唯独怀里这个少年让他终于感觉自己活着。2015.4
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 1





	摇光

摇光  
文/故衣红莲

“你救了我，至少告诉我你的名字。”  
酒吧木门从里面拉开，如同翻开明亮的书页，少年的脸容在扑进来的浩盛光线里勾勒成诗。他转过身，少女温柔的蓝眼睛深藏切慕，双颊绯红，风情摇曳。  
“如果你一定要知道，我叫加拉哈德。”  
他的唇线跌宕一段柔软的弧度，笑涡青涩，看上去格外年幼。女孩误解他笑容的含义，鼓起勇气邀请:“那么最纯洁的骑士，我是否有荣幸和你共进晚餐？”  
她闭住呼吸等待允诺，时间脚步轻轻点在心上，瞬息已如同度过时日漫长。年轻人低头整理暗绿条纹的领结，剪裁得体的黑色西装微微凌乱，他的手指将那些褶皱轻轻抚平。  
“恐怕我要辜负你的盛情，家里有人在等我。”  
路过的行人惊异地看着那少年，他清俊的容颜和挺拔修长的身体，像从油画里走出的年轻骑士，锋芒无匹，贵气逼人。到底是哪座城堡里的姑娘让他露出这样温柔羞赧的笑意，仿佛一个孩子摘得春日第一朵蔷薇艳色，簪在胸口，如珠如宝。  
少女喉头梗塞，心脏紧缩，溢出酸苦汁液，眼前浮起薄霭。她追问:“是你的情人？”  
“不。”他突然踌躇起来，语言在唇齿间碰碎，失去完整的形状。愧疚涌入喉咙，他在蔚蓝的失落里竭力捞取一个答案:“是我的父亲。”  
那天晚上他迟迟不归。敲门声音剥啄，手指冰凉，激起一点轻微的期待和抖颤。男人穿着酒红色睡袍打开门，棕色眼睛温润慵懒。他的面容优雅威严，光阴在其上刻痕历历，只能增加它的优美和深邃。额角一个放射状的白色疤痕，是踏足过生死茫茫一线的证明。  
“你两个小时前就该回来。”  
“我迷路了，下着雨又打不到车，真该带上你那把黑伞的。”Eggsy走进门内，笑着仰起脸，绿眼睛瞳仁幽暗，“你为什么不来接我？”  
少年身上水汽馥郁，雨水从发梢滴落，在脸上蜿蜒出透明的水痕，乍一看如同一颗眼泪。男人伸出手用拇指替他将水珠抹去，指腹轻轻擦过他脸颊的肌肤，仿佛这样就抹去了他心里那一颗不肯停歇的隐痛。  
“我不知道你在哪儿。”Harry轻声说。  
Eggsy在他温暖干燥的手指下似乎颤抖了一下，向后退开一点。他指尖的水汽很快消弭，少年皮肤凉润的触感却仿佛烙印在指纹上。空气中有一缕冰凉腥甜的血气，他突然注意到少年白得异乎寻常的脸色，一把抓住他的手腕：“你受伤了。”  
“我以为你不会发现的。”Eggsy有点尴尬，仿佛在负重跑时把小狗塞进胸口，被人发现一样的泄气，“没什么，是上次的伤没有好全，今天出任务时裂开了。希望你不会报告梅林，不然他又会扣我这个月的工资。”  
Harry半逼迫地脱下他的西装外套，少年白衬衣左肩殷红一片，血色滴滴沥沥落在木地板上。Eggsy疼得轻轻抽了一口气：“fuck。真他妈的疼。”  
“礼仪。”他下意识地说。Eggsy哭笑不得地看了他一眼，想走到衣架前，但身体晃了晃，慢慢晕了过去。  
他将少年滑落的身体完整地纳入自己的怀抱中，头顶水晶吊灯光辉璀璨，演奏一曲无声的交响，玫瑰在虚无中盛开，香气浓烈如同血液。Eggsy安静地阖着眼睛，脸色如雪，长眉入鬓，足以被每个少女放在心上钟情切慕，是他亲手一点点将璞玉浑金雕刻成如今的模样。  
他死里逃生从昏迷中醒来时，记忆模糊如同裹缠绵白浓雾，而少年站在他病床前笑容明亮，叫他的名字。在他的眼睛里深藏一片春日的晴翠，眼角通红，仿佛刚刚痛哭过。  
他记得他的脸，记得他的身体。裁缝店狭小的试衣间里他的手指漫过少年单薄的肩线，一路蜿蜒到腰际，扣住腰肢把他拉入自己的王土，慢条斯理然而坚定优雅地打开他的身体。少年衣衫凌乱，呼吸绵濡，手指无力地攀住他的脊背，被他抱起来抵在墙上深深进入，力道凶狠如同杀伐，一路流血漂橹攻城掠地。  
“太深了……太深了！Harry！”少年的嘴唇艳丽如血，眼角滚落大颗的眼泪，被他的唇温柔地衔起。欲望如同潮水沉浮，他在Eggsy的身体里汲取春日生生不息的温暖，同时也浇灌以灼热的温度。他怀中的风情是无实的花，无解的毒药，甜美到令人肝肠寸断。  
“我说过，你可以选择不要开始，开始了就不能停下。”少年柔韧纤细的身体被弯折成一个美丽的弧度，汗水漫过眉骨，绿眼睛里水汽迷蒙。他用嘴唇读他长睫上的情诗，读他脖颈下的血脉，血液汩汩流淌，生命蓬勃。Eggsy几乎在他怀里瘫软下去，他捞起他的腰肢让他靠在自己的胸口，骨骼相缠，心脏相贴。少年喉间溢出甜美的喘息，被封存在这密闭的狭窄空间里，是经年酿成的一盏红酒，香气四溢，等他来啜饮。  
他摘去纯洁骑士的面具，和他的少年在长天烈日之间一方斗室里沉沦于背德的欢欣。他从不相信自己能捧起圣杯，而地狱漆黑的大门几乎已经是他可以想见的终局。他看着自己的手指，它们杀过多少人仍然显得白皙干净，修长而温暖。这一生他跌宕于生死之间，爱与恨都以死亡收尾，唯独怀里这个少年让他终于感觉自己活着。  
“Harry，你还记得自己是谁吧？……记得我么？”Eggsy的语气调侃，担忧和惊恐藏在话语深处，仍然被他敏锐地捕捉，捏住了他的软肋。  
“我是将你从警局中救出来的人。” 他慢慢地笑起来，眼眸温润，无限柔情。  
我不是来拯救你，我来毁灭你，直至你成为一捧犹带余温的灰烬，被我掌心的纹路温柔地锁死。我应当将你的锋芒破开，刀刃折断，羽翼烧焚。如果我是你的父亲，我便可以名正言顺地占据你的一生。你的怀抱，你的亲吻，你的诞生和死亡，你的幻梦与忠诚，你身体的每一寸血液骨骼，都是我的。 我创造出你的一切，死时也要全部带走。  
“你不用怕，我总会找到你，带你回来。”他将嘴唇贴近少年的耳畔，吐息绵长。Eggsy手指动了动，仿佛寻觅一个支点，他将手放进少年空虚的掌心。  
“Harry，”他模糊不清地呢喃，如同呓语，“如果我忏悔，上帝会听吗？”  
“忏悔什么？”  
“死亡、鲜血、欺骗。还有爱情。”  
-END-

*摇光，北斗七星斗柄最末端的一颗。英文名Alkaid，意为“忏悔者的导师”。


End file.
